pokemon seer
by Greenby
Summary: A young girl, Isabelle goes exploring with her friend, Light. They meet who god lets them meet and a tragedy happens. This is from da new account holda: I do not know why my sis. made dis so... dicontinued!
1. A beginning of a game

The seer: Pokémon

Once a baby girl pichu, named Light was born. That pichu had powers unbelievable. Light was just born when her mother and father were killed unexpectedly.***Light was big enough now to leave the orphanage. Light traveled the whole world the world she knew. When Light was visiting a new world part "America" she met a young nice trainer with long black hair up to her thighs and light brown eyes called Isabelle. She too was exploring the world she knew. ****They finally got to the deserts when they found a mysterious shrine.

Despite the mysteriousness they explored the shrine and met all kinds of monsters. When it was at the end of the shrine they saw a big statue. That statue moved the second they moved their eyes. "You have come a long way just to explore? You have no wonder what you are capable of." The statue he touched their head. They began to leave when they got a flashback in their head. The symbols of teleporting had shown in Light's head and in Isabelle's head it shown a leaf(the sign of healing). Once the images were over a blue light surrounded them.

They arrived at an old village in the path way. They began to go over the bridge. They took a look around. But when the reached the end of the bridge they saw it was a village of ran away as fast as they could to a tall hill. They were at the edge when they found out it was a volcano. "Jump", Light said. "Are you crazy!?" Isabelle asked panicking. "Just do it, trust me", Light said calmly. Light was holding her hand. They jumped. Light tried all she can to teleport and they did they teleported to a field of flowers. "You could teleport?! Why didn't you tell me?!" the now mad Isabelle yelled. "You never asked" Light said smirking.

* * *

They continued walking to a village far north. "Ow!" "What's wrong Light?" Isabelle asked her young friend. "I think I got hit by a fire ball when we were on the volcano!" Light said rubbing her left arm. "Let's visit the village to see if they have a healing clinic," said Isabelle rubbing the back of her head. She picked up Light and ran off to the village. As she was passing the bridge the beginning started to disappear.

The faster Isabelle ran the faster the bridge disappeared. When Isabelle almost reached the end the bridge started to collapse. "Ahh!" they started to screamed. 2 minutes later they noticed they were flying. They looked up just to see a boy with starfish hair and tri colored colored hair. He had white angel wings and he put them down near the village. "Thanks", Isabelle said. "No problem, and i'm Yugi Moto but you can call me Yugi!" the nice boy said. Isabelle and Light turned around and noticed the village was no longer in sight. Only a forest was in sight. "Follow me", Yugi said motioning it to.

Isabelle picked up Light again and followed Yugi. When Yugi was out of sight when they met a wall as mossy as the sea and as big as Texas. Isabelle guessed the city was behind it. Isabelle turned around just to be in front of two robed people. "follow us", they said. Isabelle thought they were people from the city. Since Light was asleep and couldn't teleport them through she followed them. They took her and Light to a dark room lit with only torches."Welcome to our school", a tall look alike Yugi told them.

* * *

Then a girl about age of 6, long Black hair, and tree brown eyes appeared next to them. She looked familiar to Isabelle. "Hello sister", the child said. Now Isabelle recognized her it her young sister Maria. Maria followed them and showed herself only now!? thought Isabelle. She them put her eyes to the look alike. "Here is your uniform", he said giving her two robes. One little and dark blue and the other big and dark purple. A black skirt. A white blouse Long white socks and a pair of black shoes. Plus a kid size dress that was dark purple with a sweatshirt that had long sleeves and long white socks and a pair of black shoes.

Then the two revealed themselves as two young boys one named Seto Kaiba "Kaiba" and the other Joey Wheeler "Joey". "We'll be going outside to chang-", Isabelle tried to say before Joey interrupted her. "No need! We can go outside!Take your time!" he said pushing Kaiba and the look-alike outside. "That was weird" Isabelle said Maria nodding after. Isabelle put her clothes on, helped Maria put her clothes on, and put Light's clothes on Light. After they went outside and Yugi was there. "Hey Yugi", Isabelle said. Kaiba, Joey, Yami, and Yugi turned around. Yugi blushed and Kaiba's, Yami's, and Joey's mouth dropped open. Joey showed the sign to follow covering his eyes. Light now woke up. Light hopped to my shoulders. Maria and I followed Joey. He led us to a door. We opened the door. "Welcome to our school!" several kids shouted.

This was so normal Isabelle and Maria kept following Joey. They were led to two chairs. They sat down. Yami raised his hand and everyone went silent. "Yugi has something to say", he said"Thank-you everyone for attending this welcoming session. In this school we rise from elementary to middle to high school together. Hence, it is rare that we have a newcomer. Thus his entry is extremely valuable, let me officially announce, they are Maria, the little girl, Light the pichu, and Isabelle, the seer. Also my fiance." Yugi said. "What!?" Isabelle yelled. but no one could hear her they were too loud celebrating and turning into monsters. The monsters were normal but the fiance was different. Then I fainted. *** I awoke in a bed Light and Maria by my side I guess they fainted too. "Isabelle! Hurry up! It's time to eat!" I heard Yugi but couldn't see him.

* * *

There was a door though. I opened the door just to see another bed room. "Where are you?"I asked looking around frantically. "Out the window!" Yugi yelled back. Yugi wasn't kidding. He was flying out the window. "Need a fly down?" he asked. I shook my head and he backed away. I put Light in my backpack and Yugi brought the sleeping Maria down. Maria was quickly awoke just as she got down. I backed up and went through the window landing on my I followed Yugi to the cafeteria. Where me, Maria, and the now awake Light with Yugi sat on one side while Kaiba, Yami, and Joey sat on the other. Joey tried to scare me by turning into a werewolf but it didn't work. Kaiba also tried to scare me by turning into his monster form but it didn't work. I shown them a picture of death, Slender, and Jeff the killer and they freaked out.

After I did that I pulled out a lunchbox from my bag. Light was chomping down her food like her stomach was a bottomless hole and Maria was eating a sandwich with apple juice from her lunchbox. In my lunch box there was 2 soul sandwiches, 2 pieces of peach cake, 2 peach sandwiches, and 12 big juice boxes. Isabelle ate a peach sandwich and drank a juice box saving the rest for later. "Can I visit the library" Isabelle asked. Yugi nodded but she couldn't go alone. He thought that she would try to escape. So Kaiba went with her. She followed Kaiba to the library and she picked a book called "Symbol Meanings". She studied every symbol writing them down. 2 minutes later she was down writing down all 200 symbols.

They went back to the cafeteria and Isabelle asked for Light's damaged hand. Light showed her the burned fur. Quickly it healed. "How did you do that?" she asked. "When we visited the shrine a leaf appeared in my head and I didn't know what it meant I searched for a book of symbols in the library. And saw it meant healing." Isabelle responded. Then she whispered ," Plus the librarian gave me a book called " The Art of Escape."We're escaping later..." Maria, Light, and Isabelle nodded their heads.***After three hours. It's been three hours and it's time to escape. In those three hours Maria, Light, and I have read, reread, and re-reread the book. It's already night and everyone's sleeping.


	2. A slimy fight

We're keeping the uniforms because we're gonna sneak back in, in bed sometimes in the bathroom. Light teleported us out of the tower and to the forest. The forest is keeping Light from teleporting beyond it. I made an orb of green light(orb of healing there's and orb of transmission too it's purple but they don't know about it) and we got out of the forest.I promised my sister and Light we would travel more around the world for one day when we broke out so it's now. I put a note on the bed saying just that. So we are adventuring more of the world.*** It's day now and we slept through out the night in a cave.

We started exploring again through the forest of wildfires, through the city of snakes, and through the bamboo path.*** They were now in the mountain ways. In the village of friendship. They started the mountain path of death. They fought monster through the trail ended they got teleported to a large temple. They then realize there was a giant spider in it. {Isabelle's POV}I took out a diamond bow, Maria took out a diamond sword, and Light took out a diamond hit it on the right, Light hit it on the left, and I hit it in the front.{Narrator} *** After 12 minutes they finally defeated the monster and got transported to another shrine.

Same thing happened in this shrine what happened in the first one. The symbol both Light and Isabelle got was death magic and they got magic wands that looked like a unicorn's horn. Maria got a wand that was normal {yellow star on a stick}.Then they got teleported back to the they were there they met a friend while looking around. She made Isabelle's hair. Now instead of straight it had two braids one on each side which were connected and where it was connected it had a braid down. She also put piggy tails on Maria. When she was done making their hair it was dawn. Light teleported them back to the school.{Where, in game version they would save on fluffy a crow before they go in}

They sneaked up into their room and quickly changed. What could they say their clothes were dirty for a day of traveling, only Light had clean clothes. They searched there bags to find more clothes. Maria had tons of dresses while Isabelle had a long white dress with pink laces and a big pink bow behind it, a black robe she got from wizard school, a long black dress with purple lacing, zebra striped leggings and a blue blouse with purple lacing, a pair if long white socks, black shoes, and a blue skirt with purple inside filling. Isabelle picked the black dress, the zebra striped leggings and the black robe. She, her sister,and Light them quickly fell asleep. What she didn't know was that someone was watching them seeing their every move someone that's a friend of Yugi someone called Sari.

* * *

It was the next morning Isabelle woke up and took a bath same as always. During the bath she noticed that the braids couldn't be taken off or get wet. She just guessed her friend in the village they visited placed a spell on it. She shrugged her shoulders, continuing to take a bath. After, she put on the clothes she picked yesterday and put the dirty clothes in the washer. Since this was a monster school she decided to show her cat ears. Since the robe she brought was the one from wizard school {she has others and that's only a copy of the original and from the many other perfect copies except she forgot to bring them} it had a magic spell. Which fits any kinds of ears. So her black cat ears were above the robe like it went her tail was showing.

She woke up Maria who did what Isabelle did. Then Light. Light licked her fur and hopped on Isabelle's shoulder. Isabelle's hair changed color to brown. Maria's stayed the same. After Maria was done putting her clothes on { Dark blue dress, a pair of short socks, and her shoes that she got from Yami} she held Isabelle's hand and Light teleported them down. Maria let go of her hand and they walked to the cafeteria. This time Maria and Light ate the food on the table while Isabelle ate a soul sandwich and drank another juice box. Yugi seemed to notice every day her lunch bag would re-stock. He wanted to ask her but she probably wouldn't answer.

After lunch Maria,Light and Isabelle went back to the bedroom. "Hey look at this!" Maria said pointing in the book. It said Every person who tried to escape was scarred for life. "We'll see about that", Isabelle said creepy smile on her face.* An hour later. Isabelle was ready to head out in the forest. She had been practicing to pull a sword out of nowhere, put it back, and to attack a target. After, she already mastered it. She headed out without being seen and tripped on the foot like she was supposed to. 3 students appeared in front of the lying Isabelle. "Looky who we found boys! it's Yugi's human girlfriend. " the leader said. Isabelle quickly took out the sword and attacked them. 3 targets and only 3 slashes. After she deafeted them she was covered in blood.

* * *

She quickly went to the tower and took a bath. She scrubbed as hard as she can on her clothes but the blood wouldn't get off her clothes. She just wore her blouse and skirt for now. She went to sleep and woke up the next day. "AHH!" she yelled as she went face to face with Yugi. "Yugi! What are you doing in the bed!?" "Huh.. AHH! Stupid pranksters always pranking me!" He reacted when he saw Isabelle. Isabelle didn't think that Yugi did it on purpose since he also screamed. Isabelle's hair was now purple and so was her ears. She went to check on the laundry when she saw it was dry and the blood was gone. Isabelle put the robe and the soft black dress with purple lacing. She went to the cafeteria same as always except...

They were battling a giant green slime monster resembling her uncle slimey vonshtnitzal. But this slime monster was green and her uncle was blue and it said" I WANT THE LAST LIGHT I WANT ISABELLE!"Isabelle didn't run she took out a bow and arrow of fire. Then she shot the monster with multiple arrows at the same time. When the arrows landed the monster shrieked and exploded to a million pieces. "Isabelle why aren't you celebrating?" Yugi asked hoping she would answer. "Because Yugi, because it was only a baby. The mother will be here and so will the father if they find out I'm the one who killed their son, they're gonna kill me," she said closed eyes and angry eye brows.

She went back to her bedroom and practiced. Practiced pulling out every weapon in every class. Ice bow. Water gun. Storm lightning. She mastered all of them before they came. Isabelle was shooting fire arrows at a giant cardboard box when she heard a growling and hissing in the air. "They came," was all she said before going through the window to the cafeteria or the battling field. They changed it to look like an arena. Isabelle quickly stepped in the fight with many others and shot different arrows of every class.

* * *

Isabelle then quickly attacked them with every skill she knew. Joey, Kaiba and Yami quickly joined the fight to protect Yugi. Yugi might be first class but he is forbidden to learn skills that may hurt another living creature. Yami pulled out a sword, Kaiba took out his rod, and Joey took out his gun. Quickly they circled around it and attacked with everything they've got. Far away in Isabelle's bedroom Maria and Light heard the fight and came to it. Isabelle noticed and said to get out but the exit was sealed with a part of the monsters' goop. One of them quickly saw the advantage to attack them. It quickly shot a green goop at them but Isabelle noticed and went in front of them. The goop dried with Isabelle in it.


	3. Crazy Chalk World

Guys i hope u enjoyed the 2nd chapter I hope u like this one. {I finally do a top talking thingy. :P} I've decided to change the whole story and changed it to one of my head story's. Don't hate because it's an oc x Yugi i's my head. OK!? Starts to sob ;~; Well enjoy! :D

{Isabelle's head}

Isabelle woke up in a path of no where. "Where am I?"she asked herself. She followed the path unsuspectingly knowing where it would lead her. At the end she was in another shrine. "You have grown well since the last I saw you, Aya,"a voice said. "Who are you?" I asked the voice. "You don't remember me, Aya? " the voice asked. " Who is this Aya person?" I asked back. Well perhaps you remember me if you saw me," the voice said ignoring Isabelle. A boy in raggy pants and a shirt showed up. He had blonde curly hair and no shoes. He seemed familiar to Isabelle but she didn't know how. He walked up to her and kissed her forehead. A sign appeared in her head. Then a memory quickly flashed.

"Dio," Isabelle said. "So you do remember me," Dio said smirking. "By the way the sign on your head means you can tell the past and the future. May you be smiled a pone," Dio said before leaving god knows where. "Dio wait!" but he was already gone and she was teleported to the real world. In the real world the shell has cracked and Isabelle looked like a girl age 11 and she had long black hair, a dark blue dress with a red stone, and she wore black shoes with short socks.(see mad father aya) Her pupils were white. "Isabelle?" Maria asked concerned. The eyes flashed purple, she looked at Maria, and Isabelle looked like that with purple eyes for two minutes before she returned to normal but with split purple and light brown eyes.

The next day, Isabelle found an easier way to go back in bed. That day she did the same ruiteen. Take a bath and put on clothes. That day she found Aya's clothes in her drawer. A dark blue dress, an apron, a little white bow on the back, and her shoes and socks. It also had some blood on it. The moment she put it on, she looked younger about 12, and there was a big pink bow on her head. Then she put on her strap pack. {Plus she was holding a knife. /_.} She also had a gun with her at all times. Then she woke up Light and Maria blah blah blah. She also told Light and she carried a mini gun with her at all times.

* * *

After she told Light every thing went black in the room. A sudden light appeared. Light and Isabelle noticed that it was dank and full of cob webs. "Guys!" Maria said. She was not in the room but somehow they could hear her. "GUYS!" she said even louder. "Maria where are you!?" Isabelle said going on the ground. "Outside! For some reason I teleported here!" Maria said her voice fading. "Stay there!" Isabelle said trying to look for a window. Isabelle noticed the room was getting bigger and Light left a note and teleported out.

Isabelle noticed the note and read it. It read, Dear Isabelle, I grasped your hand and tried to teleport but the force field is too strong. So I had to teleport out myself. I also noticed that the rose is your life. Lose one petal and you get injured. Beware of monsters and the way out is by completing the quest to- Sincerely, Light. Some of the words were blurred with water. What rose? Isabelle thought. She looked around and saw a rose in her hand and there was 20 petals on it. Isabelle put the note and a bandage she found, in her pack. She began to hear a mumble in the room.

* * *

She turned around. There was a light purple haired boy her age on the floor. She saw a blue rose in his hand. She took a key from his other hand and unlocked the oval door. Then she took the man's blue rose seeing a vase just outside the door. She put the rose in and it quickly recovered. Isabelle went back to the man and put the rose back in his hand. He stood up thanking her. Isabelle asked what had happened. They both had the same story. Both were in their room and every thing turned pitch black. Then they arrived there. She saw that he had torn and used clothing like her.

She asked were he got it and learned that they had the same past story, got both their clothes from relative spirits, had a friend and younger sibling which they were outside. Isabelle focused and made a dark magic torch. The torch lit up the whole room which showed 1,2... and 3 shadows! They turned around to see a blonde girl about their age with a yellow healthy rose. She introduced herself as Mary. {MARia and MARcos[ sibling of boy or Gerry]} Isabelle introduced herself and the boy introduced himself as Gerry. { Gary, Gerry Ib, Isabelle}

They continued outside to see a pink door. Maria took out a pink key and opened the door. Once opened it showed a chalk world after a long fall. Isabelle changed to cat form, Mary had butterfly wings, and Gerry had golden wings. Maria and Gerry floated down while Isabelle jumped and landed on her feet. After they all changed back. Isabelle walked one step and got sucked in a portal with Gerry. {Mary's point of view}

Isabelle and Gerry paused for a moment and then we continued our journey. Me, Garry, and Ib... {Isabelle's point of view}

* * *

The moment I stepped one step I got sucked into a... *** I woke up in a bed room. "Leafy are u ok?" a familiar voice said. I looked up and saw Yugi. "Oh hey Yug. Where are we?" responded looking around the room. "We're in my room with the others", Yugi responded standing up. "Others?" I said confused as Yugi opened the door. There was Duke, Joey, Serenity, Seto, Mokeba, Tea, Triston and my brothers. My brother Gerry and my big brother Miller hugged me as they said my name Leafeana. As they got off me, one of my school friends ran in. "WE'RE ALMOST LATE FOR SCHOOL!" she yelled her red jacket uniform on her head and her red skirt in side out. Everyone yelled but me and Seto.

Everyone quickly ran to their houses, went to their rooms, and put on their uniforms but me and Seto slowly walked to our houses,walked to our rooms, and put ours on. Everyone had every thing red on but the girl's had a white shirt under our red jackets. I put on my short socks and my plain brown shoes. I walked downstairs and picked up my slash backpack. I picked up my lunch and picked up my scooter my brothers did the same but Miller got his bike and Gerry got his skateboard. Miller and Gerry got their backpacks and skated all the way to the school."You dont belong here..." a voice of a child whispered what felt like my ear while i was running on my scooter to school.

As I turned around I saw a little girl running towards me. Her jaw was hanging and her face was bruised and torn. I could see that her clothes were dirty and wore no shoes and was very fast at running. I stopped near the school gates, stunned with fear. She quickly caught up and jumped to my face. The last thing I saw was her face as I began to faint...I woke up In bed again but this time in the chalk world bed with Gerry sleeping on a bed near the one I was sleeping on. Mary was gone I realized as Gerry woke up. I saw the door that we came from and gripped Gerry's hand floating us through the door. I knew Gerry and Mary was from a different dimension telling from the clothes they wore. Other students would have worn a cape and a skirt or pants.

* * *

They didn't. I was just guessing that they went to their dimension's exit when they got through the door as I did, I thought as Yugi, Maria my sister, and Light my friend hugged me. I was still wondering what that other crazy dimension was...


	4. Ending

_Sorry guys but, the story will be canceled until I want to continue it again and when I grow up. You can copy the story just give me the credit. So enjoy the ending music._

_They call me undead an abomination. Better get ready for some zombie chasin. Once im on your tail I cannot be stopped. Im gonna slam on your door till I nock it off! GRR! Is one of three words in my vocab if I say bleh bleh then you've made me mad! And if you push me ill push u back! My skin is green and my heart is black._

_I'm like the walking corpse of legolas and ive got a bow and arrow and I never miss. Im a menace to everyone in the game. I go click clack and u know my name. Cuz I'm a skeleton u better run I shoot ur bum punk. Just because I think its fun. If your outside at night u better run and hide ill be looking for u while im taking a spider ride. Whee!_

_Don't mistake me for a walking penis. Yes im shaped like one but im quite egregious. Because everybody runs no one hits me. U know if I go im taking u with me. Hisss! Is the only sound I make. If u hear me near by its probably too late. My massive blast radius will hit your bun. Goodbye level 50 hello level 1 ._

_When the sun goes down that's when they get started. They've got one mission that's to kill the target are you the kind of miner that can fight of the mobs? Or are you just another noob that keeps creative mode on?_

_I spawn within the depths of nether. So im rather accustomed to fiery weather. I'm on patrol with a golden sword getting ready to attack. So come at me bro! Snort snort. Don't try to make me over react because once im provoked u get the whole pack. U can call us but buddies and we are just that. Cuz we smell like bacon and taste like ass. _

_Whoa! I'm just villager dude. I was caught in crazy feud. I just grow my herbs and smoke my pipe. I have a tiny house bro this is my life! I just do that and the mobs and griefers screw me over. WHY!? Let's all live in harmony. Come on bros get along with me! _

_When the sun goes down that's when they get started. they've got one mission that's to kill the target. Are u the kind of miner that can fight of all the mobs? Or are u just another noob that sleeps in bed until dawn? HAHAHA!_

_My voice is high pitched so nobody likes me. I cant live in a house cuz that's a tight squeeze.I fly freely with my eyes squeezed tight, take a nap in the sky until I find a fight. Then I squeal like a girl and breath fire balls. If u think u can take me than I hope ur kinda tall. Im the biggest in size and I use it well i may sound like a baby but i spawn in hell._

_Well.. im an enderman... Rapping isnt my thing... but i guess ill do something since... i prefer not to sing. im tall and dark all i do is walk. Minding my own business until im pissed off. Is this a block from ur house well now its mine. dont look at my face and we'll BE JUST FINE.  
_

___When the sun goes down that's when they get started. They've got one mission that's to kill the target are you the kind of miner that can fight of the mobs? Or are you just another noob that spawns whatever he wants? Pathetic. _

___When the sun goes down that's when they get started. They've got one mission that's to kill the target are you the kind of miner that can fight of the mobs? Or are you just another noob that sounds like somebodies mom? ha ha ha.._

_____Every body leaves... done._

_____{By the way that will be the ending music for the story ending.}_


	5. Sorreh!

**... Guys I'm sorry but the story's canceled. My sisters went and had to break the forth wall! Anyways they're banned, but I'm not canceling dis storeh.**


End file.
